Turning to You : Part II
by Selphie T
Summary: part 2 of "Turning to You" i had more time and i had some ideas so i just put it all together.. things should get interesting.. =D


**Turning to You**  
Part II  
  
disclaimer: Same disclaimer stuff as Part I...story is still in Squall's POV  
  
  
  
*~I'm not ready to be by myself, all alone  
I'm not prepared to make it on my own  
  
  
I woke up the next morning in a cold, empty hotel room. Balamb Hotel, I realized. Saffron was nowhere to be seen. I checked out of the hotel and looked for her, wondering why she had deserted me. "Saffron," I called out.  
  
"Good morning, Squall," her familiar voice greeted me. I turned around and saw her standing in back of me. Her voice sounded cheery and friendly, unlike yesterday when it had seemed so mysterious and cold...I guess my imagination had just got the best of me yesterday.  
  
We stood in silence, and I wondered again what I was doing here. I'm being stupid, I told myself. I left everything to follow a girl I don't even know..and WHY?  
  
"Hesitating again, Squall?" her voice broke into my thoughts.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I think you're regretting your decisions," she said.  
  
I was once again a little freaked out at how accurately she always predicted my thoughts and feelings. "This is your last chance, Squall," she told me. "You can go back to Balamb Garden--back to safety, the world you always knew. Or you can continue and follow me, and leave the walls of security to find out everything you've ever wanted to know."  
  
  
-QUISTIS- (Quistis's POV)  
  
I was eating lunch with Selphie, when all of a sudden, Zell rushed up to our table, waving his hands frantically. "Squall--he's--dorm room--" a load of words flew out from Zell's mouth.  
  
"Zell, slow down," I said.  
  
"Have a hotdog," Selphie said cheerfully handing him a hotdog.  
  
Zell, of course, could never say no to a hotdog. He took it but he didn't eat it. Instead, he caught his breath and said, "Squall! Squall, he's not in his dorm room...and..and his gunblade's gone and I couldn't find him anywhere!"  
  
I stood up in alarm. Squall? Gone? "What?? Squall's gone?" Selphie said, wide-eyed.  
  
"Seifer, have you seen Squall?" I asked to Seifer, who had just passed by. Seifer looked my way, and said nothing. A strange look crossed his eyes. He shook his head and continued on. Hmm..Seifer was acting a little weird...  
  
I turned to Zell. "Zell, you're sure you checked the WHOLE Garden for him?"  
  
Zell nodded. "And you couldn't find him ANYWHERE?" I continued. Zell shook his head.  
  
"Should we search for him?" Selphie asked.  
  
I nodded. "Zell and Selphie...we're going to go out into town..he might have gone there.."  
  
  
  
-SQUALL-  
  
It had been an hour. I had been walking with Saffron for a very long time an my legs had become tired. I had no idea where we were going. Right now, all I could see was a large, grassy green plain. I suddenly realized that we were close to the town of Dollet. We entered the town and headed towards an apartment building. Saffron unlocked one of the apartment doors and we both went inside. I wondered what we were doing in Dollet.  
  
Finally, I decided to speak up. "Saffron," I said.  
  
She turned around and faced me. "Yes?"  
  
"...Can you tell me what I'm doing here? Why you told me to leave Balamb in the first place?"  
  
She sighed for a minute, but then she began talking. "I brought you here to meet somebody," she said at last.  
  
"But that still doesn't explain why you looked so urgent when you told me to leave Balamb," I pointed out.  
  
"......Because you're in danger, Squall," she said. "Someone wants you."  
  
"But who?...SEIFER?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. "Seifer...knows where I'm taking you. But he wanted to stop me. So I...appeared in your dreams to give you a sign that you should listen to me and leave."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean you APPeARED in my dreams?" Squall asked.  
  
"That's...kind of like a--um, gift that I have. I can enter people's dreams," she confessed. She sat down on a bed and pressed her knees to her chest.   
  
Suddenly, a man and a woman entered the room. The woman, who was about in her mid-thirties or so, had brown hair and blue eyes that looked eerily like mine. The man also had brown hair, but hazel eyes. They looked very familiar, but i didn't know where I had seen them before.   
  
I looked at Saffron. Suddenly, she looked very familiar too. She resembled the man and woman, with the man's hazel eyes and the woman's smile. "Saffron...who are they?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Your parents," she told me.  
  
"WHAT?" I had not expected that. I looked back at the man and woman. The woman had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Squall?" she said to me.  
  
"......M-Mom?" I managed to say.  
  
She nodded. I turned back to Saffron...and suddenly, I had a weird, almost clairvoyant feeling about who she was. "Saffron...you're my..." I began.  
  
"Sister," she nodded, tears forming around her eyes as well.  
  
I stood still in the middle of the room, in shock. My FAMILY. I had found my FAMILY.....Saffron then reached out and hugged me and I didn't try to push her away. Instead I hugged her back and as I did, I heard her whisper in my ear: "Welcome home."  
  
*****  
  
After such a teary reunion, my mom and dad had sent me to a bedroom, telling me I needed to get some sleep. I lay on my bed, wide awake with thoughts running through my head. After I had been sent to Balamb Garden, I had heard that my family was killed in a fire...  
  
So of course, I never tried to find out anything about them or see if what I had heard about them dying was REALLY true, because I thought the past was the past and i should just let it be. Saffron had entered Balamb Garden to find me and show me that my family was still alive and well. Something still wasn't right though.....  
  
Saffron had said earlier that Seifer was after me.....why?  
  
Just as I was going through a list of theories for why Seifer could possibly be after me, I heard a scream from the bedroom down the hall---Saffron's bedroom. I jumped out of bed, rushing down the hall. I flung open the door to Saffron's bedroom. The window by her bed was opened wide, and Saffron was nowhere to be seen. I ran over to the window and saw a person in a white coat...SEIFER. I saw that he had Saffron with him. He covered her mouth with his hands and disappeared around an street corner.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That's it fer part II..if it's gotten interesting...=) i'm gonna start on Part III...if you're sleeping by now...welpz....that just means this story sucked. =) 


End file.
